Inuyasha in the Year 2004!
by Shippo is Me
Summary: A great comedy that has Inuyasha meeting some kooky people at school and going to homeless people parties!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha Goes To School in the Year 2004  
  
Chapter 1 ~Book fanatic, singer, and teeth marks~  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! I have to go back today!" Kagome yelled pulling him towards the well to get from feudal Japan to her time.  
"OK! OK! I'm coming!" he yelled back jumping into the well after her, not noticing someone else jumped in too.  
~*~ He pulled himself over the wooden rim of the well. Kagome was brushing of dirt off her green mini skirt she always wore. He leaped out and stood behind her. SMACK! He was suddenly thrown aside into a tree. He heard Kagome scream as something pulled her back into the well. A bird deamon came up to the almost unconscious Inuyasha and sprinkled some dust on him.  
~*~ He awoke looking up at a huge golden stone face. A wheel spun around below it.  
"Spin the wheel and hope your luck,  
is really good cause you'll be stuck!  
Yes, stuck there in that time,  
And you can't come back till 5 days at  
nine!" The golden face boomed. Inuyasha stood up and spun the wheel. It spun around over many different times.  
-feudal Japan -4090  
-stone age -2004  
-1992 -feudal Spain  
-1812 -0033 The wheel spun around once more and the arrow clicked to a stop on 2004.  
"What the? 2004!" he said staring at the wheel in disbelief. Where the face sat a portal lay and it began to suck him up!  
~*~  
"Oh.." he mumbled rubbing his head. He sat there cross legged looking around. To him weirdly dressed humans ran and talked. He cocked and eye brow at the groups of odd children.  
"These kids must be possessed or something!" He said looking around it was the middle of a warm sunny afternoon and he heard a soft voice singing. And as you know Inuyasha, he had to investigate. He looked over his shoulder to see a small group of girls. One he could not see for her face was in a book, another was sitting cross legged singing her song. He could not see the other girls face except the shoulder length black hair. He stood up and walked over to them. The girl singing stopped at the sight of him, her short brown hair slightly blowing in the warm air. She sat there staring at him, the black haired girl looked behind her. He stood there with a confused look.  
'What's with these girls?' he thought eyeing them.  
"Hello." The black hair girl piped up. "Are you a deamon?" she asked intently. He blinked, how'd she know? He thought about his ears and claws.  
'Oh.' he thought awkwardly.  
"Well are you a deamon? Do you speak English?" she asked fully turning around. The brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders and continued singing. The book worm still took no notice of him being there.  
"Umm, yah." He said rolling his eyes slightly.  
"Wow! A real deamon."she said slowly looking him over. She suddenly got up and in the blink of an eye she was circling him poking him with a stick.  
"No way, a deamon.wonder if it's a full fledged deamon..I like his clothes.." she said quickly poking him.  
"OI STOP POKING ME!" he yelled grabbing the stick and snapped it in two. She stopped in front of him her eyes big and brown. The singer began to sing louder.  
"I am slowly going crazy 1,2,3,4,5,6 switch!  
Crazy going slowly am I 6,5,4,3,2,1 switch!" She began to go faster.  
"I am slowly going crazy 1,2,3,4,5,6  
switch!  
Crazy going slowly am I 6,5,4,3,2,1  
switch!" With that she began going faster and faster till her words were all slurred together.  
  
"Iamslowlygoingcrazy1,2,3,4,5,6switchcrazygoingslowlyami6,5,4,3,2,1switch!" She began to wheeze and breathe in deeply. The book worm kicked her in the side, and she began to breath normally again. The kooky girl in front of him was still staring at him and she began to baring her teeth. Her eyes narrowed and she leaped forwards. She gripped her teeth into his arm and he began to fling her around. She was stuck to him arm like a leach!  
"Urg! You dang human monster!" he yelled hitting her off the ground.  
"GRR!" she growled her teeth still clenched. The book worm stood up.  
"Hold it!" she said calmly. Inuyasha froze as the leach did. The book worm had oval thick glasses and shoulder length brown hair. She set down her book and pulled out a plastic baggy from her sleeve. Inside was a clump of cheese. The crazed girl let go of Inuyasha instantly. She ran over to the brown haired girl. The book worm stuffed the baggy back into her sleeve.  
"I'm Heidi." She said pushing her glasses up farther up onto her nose. "And that is Katie..she's just having one of those days." She pointed to the girl who sang that annoying song. "And she is," she pointed to the black haired girl baring her teeth again. "That's Ali." Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his arm. Ali had left many teeth marks in his arm, they were red, yet they did not bleed.  
"Who are you?" Katie asked looking up at him.  
"Inuyasha. Now tell me what exactly are you?" Heidi laughed.  
"We're um, people, um humans, um of 2004. You must be a deamon."  
"I know who I am!" he yelled suddenly. Katie stood up and walked over to him.  
"What you want?" he asked menacingly. She stood on her tippy toes and reached for his head. She rubbed one of his ears and sat back down in her patch of grass. She pulled out a note book and wrote something, slightly mumbling to her self.  
"Touched dog ears.check." She closed the note book and started to hum to her self again. Inuyasha looked at Katie in a puzzled way. He had found some kooky group. 


	2. The Battle for the Treat

CHAPTER 2  
The Battle for the Treat  
  
Just to keep you informed, Inuyasha had to stay the night at Heidi's house. He was not willing to risk his life going to Ali's or Katie's. Don't get me wrong though, he thinks Heidi was weird too, just not as dangerous. The next morning he argued about going back to that monster school. So she left him there, but he was not alone. --------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sat on Heidi's green couch studying the pine tree outside her window. It was oddly quiet and he didn't want to leave the house. He heard something in the kitchen. He leaped off the couch silently and looked around the wall. Heidi's kitchen had two ways in, one near the back door and the other leading to the small dining room. It all connected, the dining room to the living room and the living room to the hall that lead to the bed rooms and washroom. He walked into the kitchen and heard something in the dining room. He walked into the dining room only to hear something digging through a box in the kitchen again. He turned around, a trail of odd shaped treats lead the way to the intruder. He picked one up and sniffed it.  
"Smells like bacon!" he said popping it into his mouth. He chewed it and licked his lips. He sniffed around for more. He found another, and another; by now he was on all fours sniffing for more bacon treats. He found another and ate it and he saw the trail lead into the closet. He followed it still chewing on the treats. He reached for one in side.  
"GRRRR!" He pulled his hand out. Something had his treat and when he saw the box laying just out side the door he had to check it out. He shook it upside down and nothing came out. He sniffed; one more lay in the closet. Something was guarding his last treat. He reached his hand into the closet once more.  
"HEY!" he pulled it out again and a little fluffy dog clutched the treat in its mouth.  
"This.." he said shaking the dog "is my treat!" he shook her around violently and she growled angrily. The dog let go suddenly and the treat fell. Inuyasha met her eyes, both of them stood before it, it was a matter of who got it first. Their eyes were locked in a tight stare. The dog grabbed the treat just as Inuyasha reached for it. She scurried down the hall and into Heidi's bedroom. Inuyasha raced after her crashing into the door. The room was quiet and nothing moved. He smiled and looked under the bed. When he bent down she ran through his legs.  
"Why you little!" he yelled turning around. She had darted down the stairs and into the T.V. room. He raced after her. He spotted her on the other side of the gray couch. He raced around and she ran around. They were on opposite sides again. He raced around, and she ran around.  
"When I get you I'm gonna turn you into stew!" he yelled at her. She still clutched the treat in her mouth, and Inuyasha dove over the couch grabbing her by the waist.  
"Hahaha! I have you now!" he pulled her closer and gripped her jaw.  
"GRRR!" she growled, the treat still clamped in her jaws. He began to pry her mouth open and put his hand into her mouth. With lots of effort he pulled the soggy treat out.  
"HA!" he yelled in triumphant glory, holding the treat high. "See this! This is mine!" he laughed evilly. He popped the dog drooled treat into his mouth. His eyes nearly popped out in disgust. The dog though sat there before him smiling her doggy face off. 'I was not going to spit it out, she'd like that!' He thought. So with all this might he swallowed the soggy treat. "Mlah!" he stuck his tongue out. "Ha! See that dog! I, I ate it!" She tilted her head in satisfaction and walked away. Inuyasha went back upstairs to get something to drink and found the note Heidi had left. Well it was more of a map then a note. It was to get to school.  
"Yah, I guess I'll go. But maybe in the afternoon. I think I'll lay down for a few hours first." He set the map down and trudged into her room. He lay down in the peaceful darkness admiring the glow-in-the dark stars on her ceiling.  
"I wonder," he said yawning "how they got up there?" he turned over and fell asleep.  
Bet He Can't Wait Until That Afternoon.  
  
THE END of chapter 2. 


	3. Living Through C&C

CHAPTER 3  
Living Through C&C  
  
He awoke in the afternoon to the bright sunlight.  
"Ooh." He said yawning. He stretched out his arms and climbed out of the soft bed. He trudged over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The light popped on and he closed it quickly.  
"What? The sun is in there!" he said opening the door again. He was having a fun time opening and closing the door, so the "sun" would go on and off. Soon after he got bored and decided to play with the microwave. He pressed the button and placed an orange inside. He pressed some buttons and closed the door.  
'I saw Kagome do this once with her hot box, so I'll try too.' He thought eagerly. It ticked and boomed.  
"Wow!" he said admiring the blown up orange. He opened the door and it sizzled and steamed. He picked up a glob and sniffed it.  
"Smells ok.." he said. He then licked it. "Tastes pretty good too!" he began to stuff his face with blown up orange; and when he was done that he found a can of dog food and brownie. He placed them in the microwave (to him, the hot box) and they too blew up.  
"Yumm! These humans are strange" he gulped down a chunk of brownie and dog food. "But you have great food!" When the microwave was licked clean and the milk lay splattered on the floor, he set off for school.  
~*~  
"Hey Inuyasha!" yelled Katie, who was sitting by the fence. He crossed through the parking lot and hopped the fence. Heidi had her nose in a book again. BRING! He looked around in shock like he did something. Heidi got up and ushered him to the door. She pulled out some tape and some pins. She tapped his ears down and pinned his clothes closer to his skin.  
"There, now you won't be so noticeable." she began to walk into the rushing line. Inuyasha noticed 2 people picking on (looked like they were trying to kill them) some kids. He ran over and joined in. He picked up a fat chubby boy who was always mean to other people. He threw him across the yard, he looked at the other boy with the long pointy nose. He squirmed out of the grip of a dark brown haired girl and ran away.  
"HA! THAT WAS FUN!" he yelled slapping her on the back.  
"Hey!" she yelled punching him in the arm. "You did great! I couldn't pick of that lump of crap." He smiled wildly and looked over the other girl. She had brownie hair that was blond too. She was tall and had oval shaped glasses like Heidi. She was cracking her knuckles.  
"That should teach 'em." She said turning to him.  
"They always tease our friends; they aren't going to tease anyone no more." She smiled wickedly.  
"I'm Aylex and that's Chloe. We have other friends named Heidi, Katie, Ali, Catharine and Allison."  
"I'm Inuyasha and I'm from feudal Japan. I know Heidi and them. -------------------------------------------- In school Chloe lied and said his name was Bobbert. And they left for the bus with the other class.  
"Why are all those "humans" looking at me like that? There the ones dressed all funny." Scowled Inuyasha. They stepped onto the bus. Chloe sat with Aylex, Heidi sat with Katie, and Ali sat with this other girl. All the seats were taken except for the ones beside the pointy nosed boy by the name of Edvin, and he moved with his chubby friend Ervin. He had no choice but to sit with this blond haired girl wearing a red shirt that said Scooter Girl on it. The fat bus driver climbed in.  
"Ok classes, you know the drill!" she said in a loud mean lady way. She wiped her runny nose on her sleeve. "And you sir, sit down!" she yelled at Inuyasha. He did not want to mess with that fat deamon, so he sat down. Chloe and Aylex snickered at him from across the bus. As it started the girl piped up.  
"Hi! M, my names Catharine, what's yours?" she said facing him. Her blue eyes looked almost glassy because of the reflection from the window.  
"Inu.." he started but he stopped. "Umm, Bobbert." Catharine scooted closer to him.  
"Where did you get your clothes?" she looked him over.  
"Some place!" he said angrily slapping her hand, for she was pulling his kimono.  
"Well Bobbert, you're not very nice! I, I'm not sitting with you again!" she scooted back to the window and looked out twiddling her fingers. -------------------------------------------- They walked down a smelly hall and into a room called C&C. Two seats were set at a table and it stood beside another table. A clear walkway lead from the door, through the center of the room to a large blackboard. A blond lady stood there beside her desk tapping it lightly. Inuyasha sat alone at his own table and Chloe and Aylex were seated in the table beside him.  
"OK CLASS!" the teacher boomed suddenly. "You all know what we do this afternoon." She said walking over to the white pull-down screen on the blackboard. She turned off the lights and took no notice of the new student. She flipped on the overhead in the middle of the room. Writing appeared on the white canvas. Inuyasha blinked and looked around.  
'What did that?' he thought. It read:  
We are now starting:  
SEX-ED Inuyasha nearly fell out of his seat. What torture! This was inhumane! This was treason! The teacher continued.  
"And first we are going to talk about how the baby is born and how to prevent it." Inuyasha blanked out for almost half an hour. He awoke to the class passing around an orange spongy ball with A's all over it. As the strange music played Chloe passed it to Aylex who passed it to Inuyasha. And since he blanked out, we had no clue what he was doing.  
"What am I suppose to do with this!' he thought in a hurry. The music stopped.  
"Oh Bobbert! You have the ball!" the teacher said happily. He just sat there.  
"Well Bobbert, common up here and pull something out of the bag!" she shook a bag in front of her. He got up and reached into the bag. And of all things to pick, he chose a box that said: CONDOMS. The class laughed, and he turned a little pink.  
"Thank you Bobbert," she said holding the box high. "As every one knows, condoms are used during sex!" Inuyasha shuttered at these words. "And you should also know that you should never have sex, without them! I will show you how to put them on by this diagram here." She changed the picture of birth control pills to a diagram on how to put on a condom. Inuyasha covered his eyes.  
'Why are they doing this to me! I'm never going to live through this!' he thought. He burst out in a loud yell.  
"NEVER! You disgusting human monsters! You teach me about your inhuman things!" he jumped out of his seat and ran into the near by kitchen. He rummaged through the drawer and found 2 forks. The teacher came running over to him.  
"Bobbert! Please, put down the forks!" she ushered.  
"You take one more step, and I'm going jam these into my eyes!" he yelled bringing the shiny forks towards his head. Heidi ran over in alarm as did half the class. Inuyasha's brain was going berserk with all this talk of sex, babies and condoms. He had enough of these so called humans and wanted out! The teacher leaped forwards grabbing the sharp forks. Inuyasha dropped them and leaped up onto the high cupboards. The teacher climbed onto the counter reaching for him. She stopped in horror; and the class gasped. The tape from his ears had come off from the jump. One girl fainted and 4 or 5 boys and girls ran out of the room yelling and some crying. (Ervin and Edvin for instance) Inuyasha looked around, Ali pointed to the back door where EXIT shone. He leaped over the remainders of the class and crashed through the door. By now there were 2 people fainted. One by the name of Amanda, and one was the teacher. Heidi, Katie, Ali, Chloe and Aylex ran after the crazed Inuyasha.  
"Maybe," panted Heidi. "It wasn't a good idea to give him the map to school, especially on a day 5!" Katie nodded and sprinted up beside Ali. They raced through the field and slowly climbed over the fence.  
"The question is," called Chloe to the others. "Where would he go?"  
  
THE END of chapter 3. 


	4. A Homeless Bum Party

Chapter 4  
~The Homeless Bum Party~  
  
Inuyasha raced angrily over the roofs of buildings; only 1 or 2 people saw him. Not far behind in a car, the group of girls set out after him.  
"I better set down now." Inuyasha said to himself. He gracefully landed at the edge of a small forest (or a large clump of trees.) When inside the small forest he came upon a couple having a picnic. He merely walked by, and the girl screamed pointing to his furry ears. A few minutes later the ground began to slant and he took no notice until he stepped on something sharp. He looked at the bottom of his foot where a large piece of glass lay imbedded in him. He pulled it out. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the trees. He whirled to see an old man holding a wine bottle. He staggered out in a non-sober way. His gray matted hair looked like it never met a comb in its life. He looked up at Inuyasha.  
"W,well ello 'der sunny b,boy!" he said trying to stand still before him.  
"Y,you dressed all nice," *hick* "you 'goin outta 'onight?" he took another swig of his wine. Poor guy, couldn't tell a human from a deamon if he stood right in front of him.  
"Well!" he said loudly swerving around "yall wanna be coming to, to *hick* my p,party tonight!" he said with his eyes half open. He rubbed his stubby chin.  
"Yah don't talk m,much do yah?" he eyes Inuyasha for a moment and stuffed the half empty bottle in his tattered brown jacket, he clearly got out of the dumpster. The old man turned around towards the green bridge mumbling to himself. Then he directed his words to Inuyasha.  
"If yah wanna c,come to da party," he leaned on the bridge. "Come here tonight." --------------------------------------------  
We had the taxi stop on High Right Av. So we could visit the M.I. Alyx looked up at the windowless brown building.  
"Um, Heidi. Why are we going to the mental institution again?" asked Chloe eyeing the place over.  
"Well," Heidi began.  
"'Cause the mental people come here, and people would think their mental if they saw a dog deamon with cutie ears and claws." answered Katie unexpectedly. We all had our share of shock today. Ali walked up to the main counter.  
"We would like to question some of your patients." She ordered.  
"You a relative?" the secretary asked.  
"No."  
"You a friend?" she asked again blowing a barbie pink bubble. (bubble gum)  
"No."  
"Then my answer is the same as your honey, no." she turned around and fiddled with her large pink and orange pearl necklace.  
"I have an idea!" Alyx said; her eyes gleaming. We huddled together in the lobby. Moments later the plan was ready. Chloe and Heidi confronted the secretary while Alyx and Katie watched from the lobby. Chloe was dressed like a man; she had a black toupee and small round half moon glasses. Heidi had on bright red hair like a beehive, green flowered dress and long sparkly blue nails. She tried her best to talk like the Queen of England.  
"Um, hello there madam." Chloe said talking best she could like a man. "We um, need to bring in someone."  
"Well," the secretary said in a long drawn out voice. "Dat depends. What's wrong with she/ him/ it/ thing?" she peered over her purple old lady glasses chewing her bubble gum like a cow.  
"She's got this problem with cheese and well," Heidi said giving a worried look at her "husband." "She has this fascination with her squirrel army."  
"A squirrel army and cheese?" the secretary leaned over the desk and gave them a brown clip board.  
"Fill this out." . . . A filled out form later . . . Heid walked into the lobby and returned with Ali tied up in a straight jacket.  
"Perfect for the job!" Alyx exclaimed. The secretary called the guard to bring Ali to her cell.  
"I gotta get da squirrels! I gotta you hear me! MOWHAHAHAHA!" she screamed kicking madly. Her wails for squirrels began to slowly fade away. Heidi and Chloe returned and we checked the video camera we placed on Ali in the near by restaurant. -------------------------------------------- That night Inuyasha drew weary. He had been sitting by the library pondering this strange time. At first he was scared of the cars but calmed down when 13-16 had passed without hitting him. He was tired and hungry.  
"Maybe I should go to the party. What could happen?" hw thought getting up. He returned to the rusty bridge to see a large bonfire blazing. Many men danced and chatted.  
"W,why I knew y, you'd come!" yelled a familiar voice. The old homeless bum he had met before emerged from a clump of drunk men. He patted him on the shoulder and handed him a beer bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. Hew sniffed it and pulled away in disgust.  
"HA! D, don't yah be worrin! *hick* "It's all real great!" he took a swig of his and scuttled over to the group of people. Inuyasha took a sip.  
"Umm! This tastes goooood!" he said gulping down the rest.  
"More! MORE! Gimmy more!" He grabbed another and guzzled it down. . . . 6 beers later . . .  
"Yah and there was this like *hick* head thing." he slurred. He spun around and pulled another guy by the arms.  
"WE DANCE!" Inuyasha did a lame way of doing the tango and fell flat on his back laughing.  
"No way bub! You 'aint gonna have me beer!" he pulled it away form Inuyasha reach. He stood up.  
"But! But! It 'aint gonna do no harm!" he staggered around for a second and finally collapsed by some passed out men. The man beside him gave a jerk and awoke. He had black hair and an old yellowing tuke. The pom-pom was half hanging off. They began to talk..  
"And so I ended up like this, cause I ran away." He sighed "No family, no f, friends." Inuyasha looked away.  
"I guess I kinda did too." He glared over to the man roasting a piece of bread on the now small fire. Most people had passed out by now though.  
"You should go back while you still can." He said staring out into nothing. Inuyasha's eyes began to slowly shut just as the man by the name o Herbert Small (beside him) had fallen asleep. He saw a few flashes of light along with a couple of clicks. He was too tired, and drunk to care.  
  
THE END of chapter 4 


End file.
